


Little touches

by msdillydally



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdillydally/pseuds/msdillydally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's little touches that get to Rodney the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little touches

It's John's little touches that get to Rodney the most. 

They are small and innocent but such a clear sign of intimacy and familiarity that Rodney sometimes gets a weird lump in his throat (which of course he will never admit to, no matter how many lemons are thrust in front of him).

It's a hand at the small of his back steering him in the right direction, a quiet brush of hands/fingers/arms as they pass each other in the corridors, a foot bumping into his as they sit in the mess hall and a hand squeezing his shoulder, urging him to think faster.

It's a nose nuzzling the back of his neck early in the morning, a hand on his thigh during movie night, a thumb caressing the inside of his wrist, calming him down and lips lightly brushing his temple as he falls asleep.

It's the little things that drive Rodney mad but it's the kind of mad that he doesn't mind being.


End file.
